Back in Time
by Iheartpercyjackson353
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a kid she gets sent back in time. I'm rating it T just in case. I do not own PJO or the night world. that's just in case i forget it in any chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: sadly I do not own PJO or HOO

Chapter one who are you

It all starts when I'm zapped back about twelve years before I'm born. When I land on half blood hill all I am thinking is dam my friends are going to be name is Star Jackson. Yes I am the daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I have blond hair and green eyes. When I landed on Half blood hill I was wearing my comfiest skinny jeans, my knee high converse, and my over the shoulder camp half blood tee, with my dagger, Waves, strapped to my side. I ran down the hill to the big house. Some campers were staring at me because they didn't know me yet I had a dagger and a camp tee. When I get to the big house I yell "Charon!" seconds later I hear hooves clicking on the ground.

"Who are you?" he asks once he sees me.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what year it is" I counter

"It's 1995, now who are you"

"Star Jackson. Now let me do my math!" I pause, "32 I got sent back 32 years! Why so long... Wait the seven are on the quest now aren't they."

"Yes now you didn't answer my question, who are you?!"

"Fine I'm Star Jackson daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! Does that answer your question?"

"What how old are you!"

"16 why am I here you should know cuz you sent me back, with mr. D's help of corse but still why?

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISIS ALINETHISISALINETHISISALINET HISISALINE

I guessed what time PJO happened so don't bug me about that

Plz review

P.S I can't spell very well and this is my first fanfic and was that a good cliffy enderish thing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Why Am I Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and shocking me that some people thought it was good. I wasn't really sure if my story was good and am going to start writing now

"But still…Why?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you ask before you left?" Chiron asked.

"I did but you didn't give me a strait answer!" I said.

"Well what did I say?"

"You said hope and ask."

"Well if I know me and I do hope I do then I believe you were sent to give us hope and as for who to ask I recommend Rachel our oracle"

"Okay ill go ask her now."

"No! First I must introduce you to the camp."  
"fine but lets make it quick Id rather be here for something other than my parents" We walked to the dining pavilion in silence Once we arrived Chiron blew his conch horn Faster that I expected all the campers arrived at the dining area.

"Hello campers I have a new camper to introduce this is Star" he motioned to me and I took a step forward and he continued the introduction, "Star will explain more than I can. So Star,"

"Okay, so I'm Star Jackson Daughter of Percy and Annabeth." a gasp rolled through the crowd, "and I have news on there quest," I was interrupted by an iris message it was Piper with Jason, Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Nico in the back ground. Hazel looked sad and Leo looked as if he did something wrong. I ducked behind a pillar not wanting the seven to know of my existence.

"Chiron," Piper sobbed," Percy and Annabeth they fell into Tartarus!" Piper barley made it through the last words before burying her head in Jason's chest. A chorus of what's and how's rolled through the camp." the Mark of Athena" Piper replied "now we're going to Rome to find the doors of death, goodbye for now" and with that the Iris message was gone.

"Star, we're are you?" Chiron asked.

I came out of my hiding place "Here, now as Piper took what I was going to say all I can say is Percy and Annabeth will live. When I leave to go back to my time in about seven weeks I want you to keep my visit here a secret from the seven and Chiron when's dinner?"

"In about an hour why?"

"One I'm hungry and two I wanted to see how much time I had to visit the oracle, can I have two other campers come with me to the cave" hands went up "umm you in the green skinny jeans and you with the brown hair with light blue tips. What are your names and your godly parent?"

"Gena daughter of Hermes" the girl with blue hair said.

"Selena daughter of Aphrodite" the girl with skinny jeans said.

"Let's go see Rachel"

Thanks for reading plz review and I apologize for any out of charictarness

do you like my charictars. Selena and Gena need last names can you reveiw a good last name for one or both of them thanks

:) Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three the Oracle

Thank you everyone who reviewed I hope you like the prophecy I came up with I'm still not sure what it means but think it works :J now for the story

* * *

"Let's go see Rachel"

I was walking up to Rachel's cave with Gena and Selena. I was thinking about my friends Taylor daughter of Nyx and Cat daughter of Apollo and wondering if I could send an iris message explaining why I left and apologizing for forgetting to tell them I was leaving. I left my new friends outside side the cave in and walked past the red curtain that was the door. Inside was a bunch of games like packman. And in the back was a purple curtain, where I assumed Rachel slept. "Rachel?" I called

"Coming!" came her happy reply. She rounded the corner and asked who are you?"

"Aren't you the oracle shouldn't you know"

"I'm not all knowing jeez"

"Well fine then I'm Star Jackson Daughter of Percy and Annabeth, I'm from the future and was hoping you could help me."

"Sure," then her voice became formal "Approach and ask."

"Why am I here?" Rachel's eyes glowed green and the oracle spoke from within her.

"The daughter of Sea and Wisdom

Shall travel to the lost kingdom

She shall seek to find

The golden mine

Of many weapons shine."

Rachel fell but I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Great I'm here for a quest" I shook Rachel awake and said "do you always pass out after you recite a prophecy? Don't answer that lets go talk to Chiron." We walked out "come-on Selena, Gena lets go."

I told Chiron about the prophecy and he said I could have two companions.

"Before I chose my companions can I have a golden drachma?"

* * *

one question should I have Gena and Selena be her companions or should I have Taylor and Cat be her companions plz let me know in form of a review :) peace


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Quest Campinons

thanks every one who reveiewed sorry i have not updated i have home work but after tuesday i can probably update every day but you have to review now to my suprizingly amazing story

DISCLAMER: i do not own PJO or HOO

chapter four

"can i have a golden drachama?"

i walked to the pisidon cabin with the cold metal coin in my hand. in the pisodon cabin i went to the salt water spiring and therew in my coin in. "o Iris goddess of the rainbow exept my offering, show me Taylor and Cat at camp half blood" the rainbow shimered and showed me my friends standing in front of my cabin my mom had it disined specily for me when i was little. they were talking to futer chiron and mr d.

"why didnt she tell us! Chiron" they said

"Because i forgot to." i said

"Star!" they yelled in unison

"Hi im at camp when my parents were on there quest and i just got isued a quest goody!" just then the iris messege cut out "well i geuss that answers my question of who i should take thanks iris" i walked back to the fire and Chiron. "i know who im gona take iris helped a little bit so yay!"

"Who are you going to take?"

"Gena and Selena."

"ok go ask them dinners in ten minutes"

"Were are they?"

"there at Annabeths cabin trying to cheer up her siblings" i walked to the cabin my hopfluy accepting quest companions were at. "Gena, Selena were are you?"

"we're over here Star" Gena said

"Can you come outside with me?"

"Sure we'll be right out." this thime it was Selena they followed me out side

"I would likeyou to come on the quest with me. i think we are going to get wepons to protect the camp when the romans attack. and you cant tell any one else got it."

"I accept the invatation" said Selena

"As do i" Said Gena

"Lets go to dinner my quest compainons."

how did you like my new chapter i Know its bad but ya so ?

peace plz review sorry chapter five is going to be late because I wrote it down now I lost the paper I wrote it down on and I can't rewrite it cuz it'll turn out horrible and I had homework over thanksgiving break so I didn't have time to update till now and it's 1 o'clock in the morning. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Three Bags

Thank you people who reviewed I love you

i found where I wrote down this chapter so yay I wasn't expecting to find it so soon I once lost my iPod for almost a year now for the story. And if your confused on how iris helped she cut off the message before star could ask them to go on the quest

* * *

"Let's go my quest companions"

We heard the dinner bell and started walking. " I'm gonna sit with Tyson" I sat down next to Tyson at the Poseidon table. Tyson was really sad about Percy and had obviously been crying. "Hey Tyson" I said

"Hello little Annabeth" he replied using the nickname he called my since I was little.

"What ya eating?"I ask already knowing the answer. I mean it isn't hard to tell he's eating a cheeseburger.

"A cheeseburger, what are you eating?" I looked down to my empty golden plate.

"ummm I'm gonna have a cheeseburger and a hot coco." (**Dont judge me on that it an't bad) **I walk to the fire and put some food in "Please help me on my quest." I pray, then go sit down and finish my yummy dinner. After I'm done eating I go tell my quest companions to meet me in the Poseidon cabin. On the bed that is obviously mine are three small packs. I promise myself not to touch them without without Gena and Selena. A few minutes later they show up. "Guess what was on my bed?"

"what?" They say at the same time

"Come look!" They round the corner and see me and the three packs.

"what's in them?" Asked Gena curiously

"What do you think she would open them with out us!" Selena said not so nicely "it's one for each of us" She was right and it was obvious. One was pink with a white dove on it, Selena took that one, another was light green with staff that Nasdaq two dark green snakes winding around it, Gena took that one, and the last one was silver with an owl standing in front of a sea green trident like the mark that had appeared above my head the day I came to camp, I took that one.

"Selena open yours first" he bag contained a pink, sleeveless knee length dress, a ring that transformed into a full length sword, ambrosia, nectar, pink armor weird right, and black flats. The others held basically the same thing except my dress was floor length, sea green and over the shoulder, and my weapons were disguised as a charm bracelet, and I had sea green armor. Gena's dress was a couple inches above the knee, purple and long sleeved. He weapon was a spear disguised as a hair clip. We arrived at the campfire right when Chiron announced "We will be playing capture the flag in five minuets, it will be Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, and Aphrodite against Ares, Nyx, Demeter and Apollo the rest of you get to chose as long as it ends up even."

* * *

Thanks for reading I know it's not the best chapter plz review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Capture the Flag

**Thank you if you reviewed and are reading this sorry for the late update but this chapter was hard to write and I have lots of homework like my Spanish homework.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Here's chapter six…**

* * *

"And the rest can choose as long as it's even."

We put on our new armor and magic weapons. The campers split evenly.

"Ok make your plans." Chiron said

"I'll go to the creek with Gena and Selena, we've got the boarder." I said

"Just you three?" Malcolm Annabeth's brother asked.

"Ya," I pulled out Waves

"We've got this," Gena said pulling out her spear.

"Definitely." Selena finished pulling out her sword

"OK." Malcolm said and we walked off towards the creek. We reached the creek and heard Chiron blowing his horn signaling the beginning of the game. Seconds later a first year camper from Apollo came.

"I got him." Selena said, with her sword she swiped at his feet casing him to lose balance and fall, the fall was so hard that once his head hit the ground he was out like a light. While Selena was moving him a little way away a kid from Demeter, who I think had been here three years, came towards us.

"Mine" stated Gena. She pressed a button and her spear changed into a long wooden stick. She whacked the Demeter girl across the stomach. Once the girl doubled over she got hit in the head and knocked unconscious. Next came the daughter of Ares Clarisse La Rue.

"She's all mine" I said. She was still a bit away so I got out my bow and arrows and shot at the ground causing her to stumble. She looked towards me.

"Oh your dead punk!" She came faster and I pulled out Waves.

"I seriously doubt that!" I yelled back at her. She came towards me with her electric spear and I quickly made a shield out of the creek water and froze it before it hit the water and electrocuted me. The hit shattered my shield but blocked the spear I turned my head to look at me in shock guess they didn't know I could do that. I heard movement and turned back to see Clarisse picking up her spear. She charged me and I side stepped as she ran by me I hit her on the head knocking her out too. I also would have tried to move her if her brother hadn't just come from the bushes with our flag in his hands.

"We're going to go help Malcolm think you can handle the Ares kid?" Selena asked. I looked to see Malcolm running towards us while fighting off many of the other team's players.

"Ya I got him don't worry he won't even see me." I raised some water out of the creek and turned it to steam I could feel the heat around me, I moved my little cloud of steam around the kid and made it so thick he couldn't see. I being a descendent of Poseidon the great earth shaker, made the ground around the kid shake so hard he lost balance. He tripped but unlike Gena's victim he didn't lose consciousness. I started to walk towards him when I felt a hand curl around my ankle.

**(This is going to be one of my rare point of view changes)**

**Gena's P.O.V.**

Once Selena and I left to go help Malcolm, we were immediately surrounded we were all in our own fights and it was a miracle we didn't get knocked out by one of the other team members. I saw the two kids Selena and I had moved earlier come out of the bush they had been put in. once I finally got rid of the guy I was fighting I heard Selena yell "Gena help!" I turned towards her and saw the Demeter kid causing flower vines to grow around her feet and up her legs while the Apollo kid shot arrows at her feet taking advantage of the fact that her bronze sword was on the ground ten feet away and she couldn't move her feet. I ran and tackled the Demeter kid causing her to lose her concentration on the vines and concentrate on me attacking her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Selena break free of the failing vines and lunge for her sword which wasn't there anymore… Wait what?!

Star's POV

I felt a hand grab my ankle. I looked to find that the hand belonged to Clarisse. 'I new I should have moved her' I thought just before she pulled my ankle and I had to twist to avoid falling flat on my face. I looked to see Clarisse over me so, I pulled the water over me and made a little water cocoon slow down her spear. A painful tingling sensation burned through me her spears electric and electricity travels through water! I am such an idiot I lost control of my water and it splashed down on me and the electricity stopped running through my body. I panted from tiredness and tried to roll into the creek. When I was rolling I caught sight of the little Ares kid getting slowly up 'hmm maybe I flung him a little to hard' I thought. I only rolled about 1 roll before I saw Clarisse's combat boots right in front of my face. I looked up "You still doubt that you're going down?" She asked.

GENA'S POV

Wait what where did the sword go? I looked at Selena; her mouth was hanging wide open. You could tell the Apollo kid was shocked to. A few seconds of shock later a glow encased Selena's hand it was very faint and she was still staring at the place her sword was. When the glow faded her ring was on her finger. "Your ring!" I yelled to her. She looked down to her hand and a smug smile appeared on her face as she took on the Apollo kid who had just started to get over his shock. Seeing that she was good I ran to Malcolm. He was struggling but still holding his ground. I came and knocked a couple people down with my spear in rod form. (A/N a rods a long metal stick right?) I knocked them down by sweeping their feet out from under them clearing a path for Malcolm to go forward. "Malcolm!" he looked up and ran passed me and jumped across the creek. A conch horn sounded and Chiron announced that we had won the capture the flag.

STARS POV

Right after Clarisse asked her stupid question Malcolm landed on our side of the creek with the flag in his hand.  
" Of course I doubt that we are going down because we just won!" I said happily as I slowly got off the ground.

I'm a line_ My name is Bob  
I no that was a bad chapter and took a long time to write but I was sad I got my first flamish thing I'm not sure if it was meant as a flamish thing but it still hurt. Anyway I'm going to make this a crossover with night world but it only really for a place to call the lost kingdom like from my prophecy. Anyway but you may not get there for a few chapters because I no what I want to happen I just need to get my characters there.

Plz review I want to know if people are still reading this


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Dreamless Sleep, NOT

**thanks to those who reveiwed and fallowed cuz im pretty sure i got one fallow this time. Any way this chapter will probably be short so dont hate me for it. THE STUFF BETWEEN THE TWO ~ IS A DREAM**  
« _Line Break_ »  
Chapter Seven  
STAR'S POV

"Alright campers time for bed," Chiron said, "Tommarrow morning Star, Gena, Selena you three are leving so get some sleep. And do you have any idea where your going?"

" I don't have a clue what about you two?" I answered/asked  
"Nope" Gena seid sadly  
"un uh" Selena said and I laughed a little because she said it sasily. We walked off to bed and planed to meet each other in the middle of the cabins at seven and I knew I was gonna have trouble doing that because I am not an early riser or a morning person. When I layed in my bed in the Poseidon cabin I feel asleep fast. I would like to tell you that I had a nice dreamless sleep but that would be a lie.  
~ It was cold I saw lights and walked towards them. Inside was what seemed to be a group of friends they were talking, laughing, and joking. It apered to be a normal sleepover party thing but with boys. There was a couple in the corner the girl had aubern hair and looked quite worried, while the boy had dark hair and yellow eyes. They were talking in hushed voices and I felt drawn to them. I walked over slowly wondering if they could sence my presence because the boy definitely did not seem human, then again alot of people in this room didn't seem human, but they all seemed oblivious.  
"Someones coming Delos"the girl wisper yelled, she sounded very nervous.  
" Relax Maggie it was just a dream nobody's coming, it was just a dream" said the boy who im asuming is Delos.  
" It was not just a dream someone who is not from the Night World is coming to that party in Washington and they are dangerous!" Maggie said.  
" Maggie how do you know its not just some radom nightmare?" Delos asked.  
"Guys dont be anti-social come and talk about the party with us" A girl with long red hair and silvery-blue eyes said.  
"Fine Jez but only because its about the party" Maggie huffed. The two girls and the boy walked off and babled about the party where I knew our quest was going to begin.~  
I woke up to my anoying bleping alarm clock telling me that it was six o'clock. I got up and got ready and by seven ten I was rushing out the door with the stuff for the quest slung across my shoulder. I ran up to see my two not so happy friends waiting for me. "Your ten minutes late Star!" Selena exclamed.  
"Washington" I said brethlessly, "We are going to Washington."  
«_Line Break_»  
**Wow i finished this chapter fast i wonder where the inspiration came from. Anyway i no its not the longest chapter but i really wanted to update fast as an apology for waiting so long to update. And i swear some times it feels like someones writing through me. Plz plz plz plz review they make me happy almost as happy as finishing this chapter makes me feel. i hoped you liked the dream**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
To Washington We Go

thanks for reading my storie people  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Or The Night World Series  
chaste  
i am basicly out of insperation so lets see how it turns out  
_

Chapter 8

"Washington? Are you sure?" Selena asked  
"Ya im sure. I mean what else could the dream mean?" I said.  
"Oh mabey it means that if we go we will get killed by the no human people!" Gena said exasperatedly.  
"Mabey, but Its the only lead we have."  
"ok but how are we geting to Washington it all the way across the country?" Selena asked. I looked around nobody else was up.  
"I was going to say we could ask someone but nobodys up, umm mabey we could get some money and take a plane to Washington?" I suggested  
"Plane isnt that a bad idea?" Selena asked.  
"No of course not Zeusy loves me" my voice dripping with sarcasm, i paused, "He has never noticed me when im on a plane so im good in that department. Do you know where to get money from?"  
"The camp has a atm card conected to a unlimited supply of money we can barrow from that." Gena said.  
" How do you know about that i didnt even know about that!"Selena stated with shock  
"Im a daughter of Hermes did you expect me not to know?"  
"Well what about the transaction card?" I asked.  
"Right here." I turned to Gena who was flipping a read credit card like item between her fingers. Selena and I looked at her is wonder. She smerked at us and started to walk twords the camp boundry, her new green back pack blending in with her green long sleeved shirt. She turned around to face us sttill smililing, "Come on don`t just stand there we have a plane to catch!" I slung my back pack over my sholder and started to follow her. We got driven into the city in the camp van. The dropped us off at the nearest Safeway. At the safeway we loooked around for an atm.  
"Over here!" Selena said. I looked to were she was looking and a little ways away was the atm. I grabbed Gena and pulled her away from the bags of cookies, and pushed her twords the atm.  
"Your the one with the card i hope you know the pin number." I said as I stoped pushing her. She stuck the card in and punched in the four diget code.  
" I can only withdraw $200 from this machine we would have to go to have to go to a diffferent machine and a plane ticket to Washington is about $400 per person so we would have to go to six different machines to get enough money for the tickets." Gena said.  
"Well then I guess were going to six different atms, now take out the money!" Selena said impatiently. So ffrom about eight am to five pm we were hopping around from on atm to the anouther.  
"Finally!" Selena said, "Now lets go buy our plane tickets to, Vancouver?" She said the last word questioning the area.  
"Yep we can also get a taxi to the air port and manipulate the Mist so that the driver doesn't know he drove three demigodesses to the airport." Gena said.  
"Dam you really are one child of Hermes. You might be worse than the Stolls." I said.  
"Mabey, but no-one at camp knows." She said sadly.  
"But they could!" Selena said a little misciviesly. We weree in the taxi by the time the time this little exchange was over. In the taxi we found out Selena was the only one who knew how to manipulate the Mist. We got out of the taxi and pretended to pay while Selena played with the Mist. After that we went bought our tickets, boarded and then slept on the plane. During the three hour somodd minute flight we slept and Selena had the big dream, while I had a dreamless sleep for once.

* * *

so what did you think of that chapter i wasn't planing on finishing it so soon but an follow from MaxandThalia made me dicide to finish it so thank you for following plz review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Selena's Dream

MaxandThalia: You are very loved for reviewing and helping me start writing this chapter so thank you again

* * *

Chapter Nine  
SELENA'S POV

~ I was if a warm comforting house. I heard giggling, I turned around and saw four girls laughing while getting ready for a fancy party.  
"Come on Maggie get ready you have to come don't disappoint Deilos!" A tall blond said. At the name Maggie I turned, Maggie was a regular hight auburn haird girl.  
'so your the Maggie Star mentioned' I thought. I looked at the outher girls there was a black haired girl and a red head, and the blond of course. On closer inspection I realised the blond had lavendery purple eyes, she was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress covered in shiny bits so she looked like she was a shimering dimond every time she moved. The black haired girl looked a little uncomfortable in her black ankel length dress and heels. The red head had unnatural silver-blue eyes and an eriy beauty to her, she wore a shimery silver material mini dress. On the bed sat a red and blue long sleeved dress.  
"Fine," Maggie Said as she picked up the dress and walked into the bathroom, "but only for Deilos." She said the last part and acented it with a door slam.  
" God what is up with her?" The black haired girl asked.  
"Its about some dream she had she's worried someones coming to the party." The red head answered, I think her name is Jez.  
"Since im being the driver can some one tell me the address agian so i can program it in to my phone?" The wild looking black haired girl said.  
"Keller this is the fifth time you have asked!" Jez said exasperatedly.  
"So?" Keller asked not getting the point.  
"Fine, the address is," I thought about how much it would suck to wake up right now, "2781 Third Street and of course its in Vancouver."  
"Ok I think I got it this time." ~

I know its short but i dont really care i think its good for getting the point and i just put down a random street and numbers for the address


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

hope you liked my random made up address sorry for the long wait i apologise

STAR'S POV

We got off the plane and it was about eight so we went into a bathroom and changed into the fancy dresses that we got in our backpacks. I went into a stall and slipped on the silky green fabric. I walked out and saw that Selena was holding up a pink makeup bag. "Oh no, I do not want to were makeup!" I heard Gena complain.  
"Well to bad!" Selena responded, "Sit." She commended Gena, Gena walked forward and sat in the chair that was in frount of Selena. When she was done she had baby pink shimery lips and some sparkly eyes shadow and she looked good, then it was my turn. " Would you stop moving!" She exclamed.  
"Sorry I just hate geting eyeliner put on, you shoud ask Taylor." I complained. After my pale green eyeshodow and slightly pink lipgloss was done Selena did her makeup we got in a cab and told the driver the adress and it was about a twenty minute drive. When we arived at the manchen it took my breath away, it was a huge white biulding with colomes out frount and double doors with a butler, he looked more like a bodyguard, standing next to them.  
"Invitation." The butler said his voice full of bordom.  
Selena walked up, "She snapped her fingers and the sharp sound echoed off the buildings around us. "We don't need an invitation, your just going to let us in." She said her voice light but demanding.  
"Im just going to let you in." He replyed as if in a trance. We walked by with ease and looked around, in one of the back corners I saw a flash of red hair.  
"That way." I said pointing to where I now saw the girl who I think was Jez. We walked over to her.  
"Hi, im Gena, this is Selena and Star," Gena said, "What's your name?"  
The girl looked slightly shocked at Gena's suddeness. "Well im Jez and this is my friend Keller."  
"Hi Keller," I said, "So why did you come to the party?"  
"Because this is a circle of Daybreak party and Im a daybreaker." Keller said as if it was obvious.  
I tried to look as if those words made sence and said "of course but you just didn't seem like a party person, you seem more wild." I tryed to cover it up that I must have sounded really stupid.

Maggie's POV  
I was walking out of the bathroom back to Keller and Jez when I saw them the people from my dream. They were all there the blond in the sea green dress, the brunette in the green dress, and the very pretty red head. "Delos!" I wispered knowing he would hear even though he was half way across the room, because he was a vampire. He flash up next to me.  
"What is it?" He asked slightly concerned.  
"Its them there here, talking to Keller and Jez!"

_  
That was my attempt at a clifhanger. Sorry it took so long to update i just couldnt get around to it i had to much hw


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
Who are you?  
im sorry about the longish wait for the update i am currently writting two stories and im makeing myself update them at the same time so i have to write a chapter for both before i can update.

Gena POV

I felt eyes on me and turned, not caring if I appeared rude to Keller or Jez. My honey brown eyes meet a pair of yellowish ones, the man's gaze didn't waver. "Hey who are your friends over there?" I asked. Star looked to where I was looking, and to most people she probably looked like she had no idea who they were but, with spending so much time with her lately I saw her small jolt of shock when she recognized them.  
"Oh that's just Delios and Maggie, she has been acting really weird about this party saying that someone that's not night world would come and they were really dangerous, but I'm not scared I mean I am a vampire." Jez explained. When she said that she was a vampire I reached up and pulled out my hair clip that was my spear in disguise and started fitling with it. I looked a Selena and saw she was twisting the ring on her middle finger, Star was just standing there.  
"Is Delios a vampire too?" Star asked.  
"Yes Delios is." Keller said.  
"Well it appers we have our selfs an eavesdropper." Selena said sharply.  
"Gods sometimes I don't know if you the nicest in our group or the meanest!" I exclaimed letting my inability to stay focused take over for a second. Star hit me on the arm really hard for that, I rubbed my painful arm, while Star got us back on track.  
"What Gena ment to say was Delios come here!" She said to the vampire on the outher side of the room. He straightened up and he and Maggie walked over to us.  
"You three are from my dream!" Maggie said her voice ful of fear.  
"Shh Maggie before you start screaming, why don't we go outside and talk." I said indicating our whole little group. Star started heading twords the door as soon as Maggie followed us the rest, came to.  
Once out side Star turned to Maggie, "We need to get to the the lost kingdom! Were is it?" Star demanded.  
"You mean the land of kings long forgotten?" Jez said confused  
"Yes land of kings is the same as kingdom!" She turned to Maggie again, "Where is it?"  
"I don't know! I've been there but I was in the back of a wooden wagon." Maggie said sounding very close to tears.  
"Why do you need my kingdom!" Delios demanded.  
"You you're a king?" Star said, I hit her hard, "Ow, Its in our prophecy we need the lost kingdom!" I could tell Star was getting frustrated.  
"I cannot show you to my kingdom unless you tell me what you are!"  
"You want to know what I am!" Star yelled, I saw her dagger materialize on her hand. I nugged Selena and she lookdd at Star too. Star continued to yell at Delios but now he had a dagger at his tried to step in to pull Star off him but she walks right into a three foot long bronze sword.  
"Just let her get her anger out, she won't give him more than a few scratches." Selena said.  
"So we are just supposed to watch your friend yell at our friend, while she has a dagger in her hand, and belive she won't hurt him?" Keller said skeptically.  
"Yep!" I said in an overly cheery voice. Looking at Star I saw her head flick towards the pond. "Star don't even think about it!" I said hopeing she was listening. She wasn't a stream of water came out of the pond and got dumped all over Delios.  
"Whops I may have over reacted a little." She said when the water got her wet too.  
"Ya think!" Selena said.  
"You know what I'll show you to the forgotten kingdom" He said a small stutter in his voice. We took the next day preparing to get to the forgotten kingdom. Delios had a car but was still learning how to drive, so Star had to drive us. "Here the forgotten kingdom pr what ever you want to call it just try not to destroy it." He said half heartedly, on the drive over Star had told him how Percy blew up two different schools. I looked at the tall obsidion looking buildings. The sunlight reflecting off the walls was blinding. Then a sharp, shrill scream pearced my ears.

_  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter plz review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

New Arrivals

**Sorry about the long wait I decided to stop waiting for the already written chapter on the kindle and just write this on my mom's computer. I was just looking at my story and realized how annoying that must have been for you guys waiting awhile for just a few words I'm sorry and feel really ashamed because I always get mad in at people who do that and now I'm doing that I feel really hypocritical. Now I have gotten a bit off topic I will write the story now. Swearing Alert For this chapter. Also unknown Pov is really hard to do when you can't put in names**.

*LINE*

**Unknown POV**

I screamed my voice loud and shrill. I was falling from really high up with nothing to break my fall. I wasn't the only one falling though, my friend was screaming right next to me. She had a slightly Asian appearance, long black hair, darkish tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes filled with fear. My own brown hair was whipping my face. "Do something!" I yelled.

"What am I supposed to do? I am not a god dam Daughter of Zeus, I can friggin fly." She screamed in response.

"Oh my gods just fucking swear its not going to kill you, but this fall might so do something."

"Why don't you ask your daddy do come pick us up in his flying red sports car!"

"Its night time can't you use your night time mojo and get us to slow the hell down." I yelled.

"You know if Star was with us right now she would be like you guys are seriously fighting while we are falling to our deaths!"

"Oh my gods do something!" I yelled getting seriously frustrated I could see the ground and we were falling faster. I saw her close her eyes in concentration and felt the cool night air wrap me in a cocoon that made it like parachuting down to the ground.

#Flash back#

_"Star!" I yelled when the Iris message suddenly cut off. I turned to Mr. D. who we had been talking to about Star before we talked to her. _

_ "What just happed?" my friend said urgently. Mr. D was wearing a purple shirt with palm trees on it today._

_ "How am I supposed to know?" Mr. D replied in a very slurred voice._

_ "Okay how is it your drunk when you're not allowed to fucking drink!" I yelled._

_ "Chiron do you know?" she asked half heartedly knowing if a god did not know then why would Chiron?_

_ "I'm sorry child I do not." He replied softly._

_ "Well then send us to her! What if she's hurt? She needs us! You sent her there so send us too!" she screamed. Mr. D and Chiron looked taken aback by her sudden out burst._

_ "Okay two less brats to deal with have fun!" Mr. D. said A.K.A. slurred as he snapped his fingers and then we were falling._

#end of flash back#

**Star POV**

After the screams we heard more muddled voices and eventually two feminine figures fell, or more drifted, into our vision. After few seconds they landed, one had shoulder length brown hair and was rather short. While the other had black hair and towered over the other, they both looked familiar but only when the taller one looked me in the eye did I realize whom it was. "Taylor?" I asked my voice filled with doubt, "Cat?"

"Star!" they yelled in unison.

"You know them?" Selena asked.

I nodded "Gena, Selena, meet Cat and Taylor."

"Your friends from the future what the hell are they doing here?" Gena asked.

"We were worried about her when the IM cut off." Cat said.  
*LINE*

**Sorry I would write more but I'm about to pass out because it is one oh eight in the morning right now. Anyway I tried to make it longer than most of my chapters but I kind of doubt it and am sorry I will try to make the next one longer than this.**

**Plz review I love to read what you guys think and the make me want to continue the story but when no one reviews it feels like nobody is reading it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yep this is the new chapter I don't have much to say except I don't own anything Percy Jackson or night world related.

Star POV

"Oh that was just the gods telling me I couldn't have you guys be my quest companions but here you are so I guess its okay after all." I said in response to Cats statement.

"So how you been?" Taylor said awkwardly.

"You know the usual when it comes to a quest, which reminds me, met my quest companions Selena and Gena. Selena is a daughter of Aphrodite, and Gena is a daughter of Hermes. Selena, Gena this is Taylor daughter of Nyx and Cat daughter of Apollo. I guess there joining us on the quest."

"Cool, its great to meet you." Selena said.

"Oh ya fabulous." Gena said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "But we have a dead line to meet and we have to find a cave full of weapons so if you don't mind lets get started. I'll go with Selena and you three can go together because you have a lot of catching up to do." She sounded a bit hurt, and I wondered why but didn't want to ask because it sounded like it would be personal.

"Are you sure you want to split up there might be more vampires here. It's probably safer together." I said worried.

"No we will be fine in groups of two or three. Now come on Selena" She said and then walked away.

"Okay there is something going on with her that was way out of character for her." I said. We started in the opposite direction. We hiked around in the forest for hours trying to find a single cave.

Deilos POV

I sat in the cave with Jez and Mordred, and we waited for the brunette girl to come to us. It had taken the combined powers of all three of us to over power her mind and get her to come to us. After about an hour her head appeared at the mouth of the cave. She stood there looking proud. He light green short dress had ridden up a little and showed of even more of her long tan legs. In the next second the redheaded girl came up complaining.

"Really Gena this outfit is so not made for climbing rock walls, oh my gods it tore!" She said while examining her pink dress. She still hadn't noticed us and a canopy of dark almost brown red hair was covering her face. When she looked up she gasped, "Deilos!" and stumbled backwards out of the mouth of the cave which was about twenty feet off the ground.

(I so want to leave that there but I can't because it is too short)

Star POV

After hours we found one cave, and climbed up into it. The entrance was like two feet off the ground. Inside was a network of tunnels we all decided to choose the one on the left and started walking in to it. It was full of twists and turns we went left at every turn we could and Taylor took record of all the turns we took. I had to stop many times because my dress would get caught on so much stuff. I eventually got frustrated and cut the fabric at the knee and stuffed it in my backpack. We came into a room to dark for me to see in and I thought it was a dead end. "Come on guys it's a dead end lets turn around."

"It's not a dead end there is another tunnel at the other side. I can see it." Taylor said.

"FineMiss. Psychic lead the way." Cat said.

"Really," I said, "that's the best insult you could come up with?"

"Guys, come on I think I see a light up ahead."

"I don't" Cat said plainly. But she followed any way. Taylor led us to a place we could see again. I heard a faint Deilos and some rocks falling. And finally from above our cave under ground we heard.

"Selena!" The shriek was shrill, obviously Gena, and had an underlying guilt like oh my god what did I just do.

When we realized what had happened about three milliseconds later we all shrieked "Selena!" The rocks above us began to shake they came crumbling down bit by bit. Then we heard a soft thud. And the rocks came crumbling down all at once. My vision had spots dancing from the immense amount of energy this had taken and I lost consciousness.

LINE LINE LINE

I think that was a good ending and to be honest I'm kind of loosing interest in this story but I'm not going to give up and I am going to finish this.


End file.
